The present invention relates generally to an apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a fixing apparatus) for fixing a terminal of a control cable or the like, and more particularly to an apparatus for non-detachably fixing a terminal fixing metal fixture, mounted to a control cable, onto a bracket means provided properly in a vehicle such as automobile, construction machine or the like.
There is a control appliance or the like for realizing comfortable driving, such as power window, seat moving control, rotation control of seat-back leaning, rotation control of rear view mirror, antenna taking in and out, as well as a rotation appliance for improving the vital performance to a vehicle such as optimum consumption control of an engine mounted in an automobile, a construction machine or the like, electrically-driven hydraulic control such as a pivot rise, fall control of the arm of a power steering, power shovel, and a control appliance mounted on the vehicle.
Accordingly, space for engine room is much narrowed, and therefore, various types of appliances demand much smaller size and lighter weight, and easier mounting.
To satisfy the requirements, each of special manufacturers of the control cable or the like is engaged with the development of an apparatus wherein the control cable or the like can be easily fixed on a car body.
As an apparatus wherein such a control cable or the like can be easily fixed onto a car body is disclosed a fixing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as "conventional technology 1") composed of a socket 32 mounted on the terminal of a cable 31 as shown in FIG. 5, having two flanges 34a and 34b with a groove 33 grasped between them, a bracket 35 having an approximately circular hole 35a allowing the groove 33 of the socket 32 to be detachably received in, a clip 36 having a bulge portion 36c engaged between either of two flanges 34a and 34b, and the bracket 35, as shown in, for example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 35176/1995.
In the case of the conventional technology 1, the groove 33 of a socket 32 mounted on the terminal of the cable 31 is engaged with a hole 35a of a bracket 35. Then, the clip 36 is formed on the top portion of the clip between the flange 34b and the bracket 35. By hitting the flat portion 36b with a hammer or the like, it is inserted in a wedge shape, elastically deforming the bulge portion 36c. When the clip 36 is inserted into a given position of the bracket 35, a projection 36a is engaged with a concave portion 35b formed in the bracket 35.
In the conventional technology 1, the clip 36 is fixed so as not to be disengaged from the bracket 35 by frictional force through elastic stability force caused in the bulge portion 36c when the clip 36 is engaged with the bracket 35. Thus, the clip of the conventional technology 1 has some thickness and some rigidity. The engagement of the clip 36 has to be hit with a hammer or the like. Space for lowering the hammer is required to be provided on the periphery of the bracket.
In the case of fixing apparatus of the conventional technology 1, the socket 32 is fixed by the elastic stability force of the clip 36. When a pushing operation force is added to the control cable, the reaction force is supported by a bracket through the clip 36. The clip 36 is caused to deflect, thereby causing stroke loss. Furthermore, when a repetitive operation is conducted with high load, fatigue failure can be caused in the clip.
In Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 32499/1994 is mounted is disclosed a fixing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as "conventional technology 2") composed of a socket 42 mounted on the terminal of a cable 41 as shown in FIG. 6, having two flanges 44a and 44b with a groove 43 grasped between them, a bracket 45 having an approximate hole 45a allowing the groove 43 of the socket 42 to be detachably received in, a clip 46 having a bulge portion 46c engaged between flanges 44a and the bracket 45, as shown in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 32499/1994.
The configuration of the conventional technology 2 is almost identical to that of the conventional technology 1. The problem points of the conventional technology 2 are similar to those of the conventional technology 1.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fixing apparatus for fixing the terminal of a control cable or the like, wherein the problem points of the conventional technologies 1 and 2 are removed, excessive space is not required for a mounting operation, the mounting is extremely easy to conduct, and the stroke loss is not caused in the control cable system.